Season Unending
by Alduin
Summary: It was the Goddess Myria who started the Dragon War, and she who was responsible for the eradication of the entire Brood race. Full summery inside. I'm no good at summaries anyhow.


Season Unending

It was the Goddess Myria who started the Dragon War, and she who was responsible for the eradication of the entire Brood race. She was an overprotective mother, trying to protect her children from a power she thought could destroy the word. What was he reason or the choices she had made. Perhaps her relationship with the brood goes deeper than just the Dragon War. Skyrim/Breath of Fire Crossover…ish.

I do not own any of the material within this story it is all property of their respective copyrights. Capcom and Bethestda. I own only any original characters, main or side, that may appear within this work.

Prologue: Dovah, That Which Means Dragon

Black wings had clouded the sky for far too long. Any who heard his cry trembled with fear, Human, Brood, Wyndian, and Woren alike heeded to the name of Alduin the World Eater, the firstborn of Ladon, he whose wings were darker than night and who's Thu'um shattered the sky. Alduin was neither a light nor dark dragon, but both, a creation of Ladon in the earliest days of man. He was the eldest being, godlike but ageing, immortal but ever conscious of the time as it passed around him. He rode the currents of time as god, and as a tyrant, his word was law, his Thu'um punishment even for the undeserving. Alduin could travel between the world of the living and the world of the dead, it was his birthright, and he guarded it with a jealous velocity.

He was a Brood, like the other dragons, but at the same time not as much. He had his 'mortal' form, tan skinned and tall, with piercing eyes redder than blood and obsidian hair, short and messy, with a sleekness to it, but he much preferred his birth form, a dragon who made night shine, and could set fire to the very air he took in. It was said lightning marked his descent from high atop his Strunmah, where his temple lay as homage to his rule. It was understatement to say Alduin was mighty. He was more than that, much more.

His might made him Arrogant. Alduin, after spending countless years waiting, thinking, annoyed and upset because his powers sat wasting away, decided that dominance was his birh6tright, that all things alive where under him, even his own, the brood. His attacks were relentless, fierce, and hard to predict. Ever race, every culture, all of them found themselves constantly on alert. Even so it was hard to stand up to the demigod. It was as if the great dragon had the world at his feet no, in fear and the gods seemed to do nothing, death counts in every province rose, and belief spread that Alduin took the very souls of those he killed. He even sought to make the mighty power of the _Thu'um,_ shouting, one of the most sacred abilities the Dragon Clan had, his alone. He was near successful, now very few of the Brood knew how to utilize the power.

This knowledge distressed even Ladon, his father and the being who had given life to Alduin, and the tyrannical being he had made was out of hand and out of line. Ladon knew this, but he had compassion for his first born, a father's love kept him from stopping Alduin, in fear of losing the creature he called his son. Even the compassionate had their limits however, which is why he stood in the great hall of Myria's tower above her great city. There the goddess stood in all her beauty, blond tresses cascading passed her glistening upturned wings as she levitated in place. She was a kind being, understanding, or Ladon thought her as such.

She had once been Tyr, the goddess of destruction, but that was long ago, in a time when Alduin's rule was minimal, and he kept to himself atop his home. She had long been slain and reborn as the kindhearted being who now levitated in front of him. She nodded as she acknowledged his presence. "It is rare indeed that I get a visit from Ladon, the god of dragons." She stated, "What may I ask has allowed me such an honor?" she asked, but he knew she knew why. She had been concerned about Alduin for a long time, and it was becoming more evident now that her most devout worshipers have been suspect to frequent attacks. As of late she had been lending her power to her most powerful warrior monks, granting them supernatural forms and power, but even this did seem to be enough, they barely held back the great dragon, and more often than not they were mortally injured.

"This is about your son is it not? Alduin." She sounded a bit stressed, this subject was already a sore spot for her, all of her people's payers had been asking for salvation from him. It's all she heard about now, and she was ready for its end. "Perhaps now you are willing to make a stand against him?'  
>"It has been weighing heavily on me, but I could never bring myself to destroy one of my own. It's not in my nature." Her kind face twisted into aggravation.<p>

"This cannot go on Ladon." She scolded, "You know this."

"I do." He kept calm, his clear ice blue eyes on her, "but as I have stated I cannot kill my own, the same way you could not kill any of the humans under your care." Myria did not make a statement, he must have a plan, or he would not be in front of her now, "but there is a solution."  
>Myria nodded, "speak then Ladon."<p>

"If you were to fight him he would win, you are powerful, but compared to him you are young, and he has knowledge and power that is ancient. If I fight him I cannot make a finishing blow, even though my power and knowledge far surpasses his own." Ladon then reached into a satchel which he carried with him; from its sacred and well aged inside he pulled a scroll. "We can seal him; perhaps lock him away for an eternity if needed. "

The goddess stared in awe and shock at the scroll in which Ladon had presented to her. In the tongue of dragons it was known as Kel and to her, an Elder Scroll. "A first I thought of throwing him through time, but if we do that, he may resurface, and that is an outcome we cannot afford. If we seal him within the scroll however, we can hide it far from the hands of mortals, perhaps within an ocean trench, ensuring his permanent imprisonment." He then added his voice low and deep, "I would not even think of using an object so powerful if I did not see good reason for it, you know this, Myria."

It was as if he'd read her thoughts. She had been weary when h had pulled the Scroll from his bag, but perhaps this was the only way. "I would not dare think of using it if I thought there was a better way. I know the power this scroll holds is far beyond even our comprehension." He assured her. Ladon, in truth, was unsure himself; the Elder Scroll was unpredictable, with a power that is said to be from beyond time itself; perhaps beyond creation as well. It was the kind of power even Gods seldom tampered with.

Myria was hesitant, but with her doubts heavy she agreed, "Then it's settled."

Alduin's temple lay high on a mountain, in a place not accessible on foot, if one were to gain access, you would need to fly, limiting visitors to Wyndians, and the Brood, and any who were to ride alone on dragon-back. On a night where a new moon hung high in the sky, unseen in the pitch blackness of the planet's shadow, two such souls were doing just that, a silver dragon slowly sailed through the sky, on his back a young Urkan girl rode, her grey eyes scanning the darkness best they could for movement on any sort. Unaware of the plans of their gods, they headed for Alduin's home, their mission to bring the foul dragon down for good.

As discreetly as he could, Yjouran landed; his dragon form far from blending in with the darkness that surrounded him and his comrade. As fast as she slid off of his back he took his human form once again, from the silver scales to silver hair, while the blonde woman watched. "are you sure we weren't seen?'

Kaorin nodded, "I saw nothing move, I don't think he took notice." Yjouran shook his head. "We can never be too careful, we should go with caution."

Kaorin held her spear to her chest, and nodded nervously. "Stay close, if we have any chance at this, we need to stick together."

"Are we ready"' he asked. Kaorin didn't answer. Neither of them was really ready, but this was their one shot, if they failed they'd die. Knowing this, they went on anyhow. With a small exhale Kaorin became calmer, if only for a brief second. Her body relaxed, and she took the form her Goddess granted her. Her beauty fading to a pale gargoyle like form, horns protruding from her hair and wings like those of dragons adorned her back, useless for flight, but good for keeping her now bulky form from falling over.

She, Kaorin, was the strongest of the four Myra had granted with her power. Kaorin, Kyne, Klest, and Kyre, these four made up the original "Guardians," those whose names would be forgotten wit time. Myria gave them the power to hold Alduin back best they could. She was the only one who did not become mortally injured after their last encounter with him.

Yjouran was a powerful Knight under the service of King Ryu XIIV, and one of the few remaining brood who could shout. He was the eldest of him and his three brothers, and was a devout follower of Ladon. With his sword at his side, and armor gleaming, he walked side by side with the female Guardian.

Skuldafin was a tedious climb of many staircases and undead who remained from probably sacrifices or Alduin's many would be slayers from passed years. Kaorin made quick work of them with light spells, there was no time for them to dawdle on smaller targets, Alduin was their goal, and the more time they wasted on zombies, or various creatures that found their way up somehow, the more likely they were to be found out. They needed the element of surprise; if they could catch them off guard perhaps they had a chance, and Yjouran had a secret weapon, or so he told Kaorin. In his arsenal of shouts, h had one which he and His Majesty King Ryu XIIV spent time developing. They named it Dragonrend, _Joor, Zah, Frul_, Mortal, Finite, Temporary.

"It will pull him from the sky, make him land, giving us a chance to get him, I'll chase him to the sky, use it, and follow him to the ground, he's immortal in theory, this will force him t face us as mortal." He had told her before they came, "Gods cannot comprehend mortality, so he can't use it against us."

Even the brood themselves were mortal, though they were long lived, some could live for a thousand years, others for a life span closer to a normal human's, but despite their varying life spans, they were just as mortal as anyone. Alduin on the other hand, while still just a member of the dragon clan, was a God or demigod at least, as we have already established. The only way to kill a demigod was to slay him, or her, the same was true for some gods, only some. Ladon being one of the exceptions, while Myria, if she weakened over time like she would in later years, could be slain, but she, like she had before, would most likely reincarnate. This was the nature of Gods, for those who could be killed, death was a renewal of power, as step back into the strength they held in younger years. Some would bring death to themselves with their actions; others would die of their own will, knowing they needed to be reborn.

With every step they took their hearts would beat faster and their breathing would slow. At one point Yjouran found himself taking Kaorin's hand to comfort her. He squeezed it tight, she squeezed back in response. Passed iron doors and through the old temple where those who took to Alduin's rule would pay worship, and to the very top, where sacrifices where made ad Alduin traveled to the realm of the dead, Sovengarde, where he was said to devour the dead.

Fur braziers lit up the pedestal making the otherwise pitch black void of night bright enough to see straight, and let them walk freely in the dark, without feeling their way like they had at times when the darkness became doo bleak.

At first they were relieved, Alduin was nowhere to be seen, which to them meant they had succeeded on arriving unnoticed, until the ground shook, and they staggered. Alduin landed behind them, laughing in his ear shattering booming voice.

"Did you think…you could enter my domain unseen? Foolish _joor_, you seal your own fate." He did not yell but instead he spoke calmly, before his wings unfolded and he took to the air. His mighty head reared back and he nearly roared "_Yol Toor Shul_!" Fire erupted from his throat, engulfing the two.

Kaorin praised herself mentally for putting on a ring of fire before this trip; it definitely saved her now, while she lacked the speed to dodge in her current form. Yjouran did dodge and as fast as he could took the form of a silver dragon once again. He followed Alduin to the air; speeding passed the black dragon, hoping for a shot at using Dragonrend. He hovered in Alduin's path. "_Joor…"_

He had underestimated Alduin's speed. With the beating of his mighty wings he sped up and rammed his horns into Yjouran's scaly underbelly. He cried out in pain, and staggered midair. He caught himself just before he hit the ground. He chased after Alduin, hoping to distract the elder dragon long enough to allow him to shout. He flew to his level and aimed his jaws for his neck. To his dismay Alduin hot a hold of him first. His sharp teeth sinking passed the heavy armor his glistening silver scales usually provided, and with a roar and struggle he tried to get away.

Kaorin watched from the ground. She should have known, and she needed to act, now. If she could get Alduin's attention on her it would give her friend the opening she needed. She forced her spear into the ground and got on one knee, and began to pray, using what she had left of her magic, and she didn't have much power left for all of the undead they had taken down. This was her one shot, "Inferno!"

A pillar of flames touched the sky, and scalded Alduin's tail, and back. His attention snapped from the silver dragon in front of him to the one with the audacity to scorch him from behind. He looked down at her; she stood tall with her spear raised now. "You dare…?"

"_Joor Zah Frul!" _Yjouran took his shot, knowing better than to waste it, in shock and horror Alduin looked up as he found his own body forcing him to the ground below. He landed in front of her, with Yjouran behind him.

"What a nasty trick, boy! For this you will suffer!" with the force of a hurricane his tail landed with the side of Yjouran's jaw. Kaorin raised her spear and brought the blade down on Alduin's snout. Yjouran staggered backwards into a pillar and it collapsed on him, he pushed the rubble off of him while Alduin pinned Kaorin with his claw. "And you, Urkan, have raised that weapon of yours on me for the last time." He took it between his jaws and snapped it on two. "This is your fate."

Yjouran bit down on Alduin's tail and tried to drag him off of her; Alduin did not budge, and turned to him. "_Fus Ro Da!" _Unrelenting Force pushed him back again, and he careened off of the ledge leading back to the lower levels of the temple. He couldn't move anymore, and he became human one again. He flinched from the pain of the fall. He could see a light, bright and hopeful, and a voice whispering to him, incoherent but ever growing.

Kaorin knew this was the end for her. He had won, like so many times before, her weapon was gone, and she lay motionless under his claw, her power stripped from her it seemed, she was drained of energy and now lay in her original from, hurt and squished, her bones feeling like they were slowly breaking under the weight of his talon. She murmured a prayer to her goddess for what seemed to be the last time before she could see a rainbow light, blinding in the darkness and fading light o the fires which had long started going out. Ten feet from her line of view she could sense her goddess there, as if her prayer had been answered before she could finish.

Myria stood with her arms outstretched. "Alduin, release my child." She said. "Now your fight is with us."

Ladon, in the form of Kaiser, rose from below the altar, with the now restored form of Yjouran beside him. "You have harmed too many people Alduin, I can't sit by and watch it any longer"

"You too, my father, very well, if you wish it to be a fight, a fight you will get." Feelings of betrayal rise from the pit of Alduin's being, and he took to the sky again, the effects of Dragonrend having already passed. Yjouran didn't waste his time now, with a nod from Ladon, he raised his head, "_Joor Zah Frul!"_

Alduin was ready for the shout, and moved to avoid it, but found movement was not an option. Myria held him with her own power, which, while weaker than his own, had enough of an effect to hold him still temporarily. Dragonrend hit once again, and Myria let go of him, and he fell to the ground again. Ladon hovered over him, with the goddess on the side opposite him. In Myria's hands, from seemingly out of nowhere, the Elder Scroll appeared, and she opened it, hesitation only briefly, and tossing the other end to Ladon. Both spoke in a language thought to be long dead, in Alduin's panic, he let out a stream of fire, charring the bottom of the Goddess's dress. I

It looked as if matter became distorted around him, and the scroll seemed to eat away at him, pulling him up into it with the force of a black hole. In an instant, Alduin was gone, and the scroll was rolled up in a hurry. Ladon held it closed, as if it would open up again and spit Alduin back out. Myria was at Kaorin's side, mending wounds her with her diving light. She sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair. "My goddess?"

"It is I, my Kaorin, you fought well, but now you can rest, Alduin is gone."

"Are you sure?' Yjouran asked, "I mean no offense Lady Myria, but there are those who hold Loyalty to him, and the scroll is far from safe for anyone. Even in your tower or what if he breaks free."

Myria was silent, as was Ladon, both in thought. "With our wisdom we missed this one simple fact." Ladon clenched the scroll, "How foolish of us."

"We need to hide it, in a place where it will not be reached." Myria agreed, "But places like that seldom exist now. Places are always being discovered and explored."

"I have a suggestion, my lady." Kaorin chimed in, she placed a hand on her chest, "the outer sea is a danger for anyone, and sailing is a feat even for large hips. "Perhaps if we hid the scroll under it, in an ocean trench or an underwater temple, it'd b near impossible to reach any of those areas. "

"But not impossible." Ladon argued, "For those who can swim and breathe underwater."

"But It's an option, a good one, but what if we could…seal the scroll in a barrier?'

Ladon looked to Myria, "Possible, but without someone to act as a seal, and we'd need two if not fore for a seal that strong…"

"We could do it."

Kaorin and Yjouran spoke at once, the attention of their respective deities now on them, "Four our Lord and Lady, we'd do this."

"You know the price for this, until the seal is broken, you will remain in a stasis state, not to age, not to move. An eternity of stone, and you choose this?" Ladon looked at the two mortals with concern; this was a heavy price for a hero, one who braved death to try to fight a being of immeasurable power. This is hardly a reward fitting bravery and hero9ism.

"I serve my goddess, and when my service is done, this is my fate, I offer everything to her, and if serving her means this, then so be it. I offer my freedom and life to make sure Alduin does not darken the sky."

"I'd rather spend my life in stone, than in fear of him again."

Both Ladon and Myria were touched by the devotion and determination of their followers. "Very well, In the middle of the outer sea, you'll find a small Island with a temple on it form an older time, Fly there, and make your way to the lowermost room. There we will meet you, and there is where the seal will be placed."

Ladon's words echoed as he and Myria vanished, Both deities giving a silent nod to each other before they made their way there themselves. Kaorin and Yjouran slumped down to the ground, exhausted and done in. they leaned on each other's backs. Kaorin huffed and rested her head on his shoulders. "This is the end then?"

"Probably, after the sealing it will be, but I don't have the energy to fly right now, I could barely use Dragonrend the second time. We should rest here for tonight. If I even try t fly no we'd plummet out of the air."

It was late afternoon when they landed at the base of the temple, since they had awakened that morning they had been silent, a tense silence. Slowly Kaorin slid off of Yjouran's back; she looked at him, her eyes meeting his for the first time since the night before. "Here we go, are we ready?'

"I am. And you?"

"Yes."

So he took her hand again, for comfort, and led her down, into the made of rooms which made up the Temple's lower rooms. It was empty and abandoned, with no trace of any of its past residence. The walls were a blue marble, now green tented by sea air and cold. Despite this the temple held a beauty which put one in a state of awe. The chamber in which the due was to meet their gods was sealed tight, it was well below sea level, and made to keep water out.

In the dead center was a pedestal with a clawed hand in the center, it had joints on it, allowing it to open and close to hold anything placed in its grasp. In it the Elder Scroll was already set, and Ladon stood in his divine form, a tall horned man with a long tail which stood out from under elegant robes, waited for them. Myria stood with him in a gown unlike one she would normally wear. Yjouran let go of Kaorin's hand and the two made their way over. One either side of the clawed pedestal were two small platforms, each with a series of runes connecting them to the altar. "This was the original resting place of the scroll, and where it will remain. Once you step onto the platforms, the runes will activate, and seal the Scroll in a barrier, and you within stone. "

"After which we will sink the Temple, which will flood all but this room, preventing any access to it." Myria added.

Yjouran looked at Kaorin, then to Myria and Ladon. He nodded, he was ready, almost.

"Then we'll wait outside until the Temple lights up, then we will know It was been sealed, and we will proceed to sink the island, and the temple."

He was shaking, with both gods gone now he let all of his concern flow out of him, Yjouran wondered what being in stasis felt like, would he be aware, asleep, or even conscious? Kaorin rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time, they're waiting on us." She stated. He nodded. Kaorin took her spot on the platform closest to them, and he walked around to the other. He stood there, and the runes became alive with light, green and blue filling the room and flooding their eyesight.

"Kaorin?" He asked, feeling stone creep slowly up his body, the vibrancy of his silver armor becoming grey with each passion second, "I need to say something."

"Hurry." She said, her form becoming the color of stone as well, "I'm listening."

He smiled, his head now nearly encased, and he whispered, "I love you." In a soft voice, before his lips became as stone cold as his body.

She smiled, taking in those words as they reached what was left of her, she reflected on how many times they had met in battle, fighting alongside one another against the darkest of dragons. Her body was taken over now, and the room fell silent, except for a whispered:

"I love you too."

Ladon and Myria waited for the signal, the top of the temple, where sat a long dead gem, started to flicker and the gem one more came to life. Te seal was set, and with a wave of his arm, the area of earth just below the room of sealing broke apart. It shook the small island, and he and Myria pushed down with their power, and the island began do descend into the bottom of the ocean. They waited for a long while, pushing until they could no longer, meaning the island had hit the bottom.

"These are the events that inspire tragedies." Ladon half mused, though the chuckle he emitted was far from amused. It was melancholy if anything. "But it's done."

They said nothing else to one another as they departed. Not a word of what happened was said to anyone, its story sinking to the bottom of the ocean with two heroes, who would be forgotten with time. The other three guardians, who never found out the whereabouts of their friend, where released from their duties, and give their power back to their goddess. From that point they became monks, living in silence and becoming as caretakers at Angel Tower.

Skuldafin, over time, fell to nothing but rubble, save for the long forgotten alter where the final fight took place, and a sealed portal to Sovengarde lay, a portal Alduin could have used to escape, but in all his arrogant pride and anger over Ladon's betrayal, forgot. Now it's dormant, with no master to open it. Its location is not accessible to anyone, unless they could fly, which was a rarity in a new day and age. It looms over a small farming community in an area far easy beyond the Duana Checkpoint.

Ladon's children, the Brood soon split away into two different factions, Dark and Light. Between them there were times of peace and times of war. Eventually the two were able to find common ground, and became allies.

The Brood and the Urkans never allied again. Myria, who had feared Alduin's power, started to feel paranoid about the brood. They had powers not unlike Alduin's, all of them were dragons capable of causing destruction, and she soon feared one day, they'd destroy the world. She became an overprotective mother to the world, destroying machines, to prevent her children from being too dependent on them and less on her, and to separate the world from each other with a vast desert and, and stranding all life on the opposite ends of the sea.

She declared war on them, giving four of her strongest warrior monks the same power she had give to her original four Guardians, but stripped away their mortal forms. One by one the dragons fell, though without real struggle, save for a few who felt they were being unjustly treated. Some let themselves die, and hid their offspring away, deep with9ing the mountains, giving up their lives to seal their offspring away in chrism until a later date.

Eventually two of the children awakened. Both grew up in a small household together and were torn from one another. When they met again, they met as enemies, Ryu, the Prince of the Dragons, who saw no harm in the power he and their clan had been born with, and Teepo, who saw as the goddess did. The two did battle, and Ryu came out as the winner, and Teepo met his end at his brother's hand. It is uncertain of any other members of the Brood have awakened or even survived the long time that has passed since they had been sealed.

Ryu and his allies, who had traveled with them a great distance, faced Myria, and won, and as her tower collapsed around her, she came to doubt herself, and her choice. She and her sister Deis then allowed themselves to die, setting the world free from Myria' overprotective gaze.

Not once was Alduin spoke of to anyone, it was a secret that Ladon and Myria swore to keep. Nobody was to know where he had gone, about the Elder Scroll, or about the Temple at the bottom of the sea. It was a secret Myria, and Deis, for she was trusted with this secret, took to their graves, a secret they would eventually be reincarnated with, and a secret Ladon kept even after his influence waned in the world, and he became nothing more than a monument travelers prayed to for good luck.

But the fall of Myria's Station Tower shook the world harder than imagined, and the effects were felt even in the deepest parts of the ocean. It shook the very temple she vowed to keep secret, and its foundation came undone.

The room of sealing started to crumble, the altar where the scroll had been held for no less than 1500 years shattered the pieces, and the _Kel_ drifted into the water which finally had away to penetrate the room and drown its contents. It was grabbed by the ocean currents and taken from its resting place.

When it finally washed ashore it washed up at the feet of a hooded man, who stared down at it in shock and awe, for he could feel the power it had, for it radiated from the Scroll's very core. He picked it up, and walked away from the beach, in hopes of finding a private place to open it.

-Words from the author-

Well, here is my shot at a cross over between Skyrim and Breath of Fire III. I'm trying my hardest to combine their lore, since this is set in the world of Breath of Fire and not Tamriel. I got the idea while I was…well…battling Alduin. In all honesty I think I made it all sound retarded. I also have not done a play through of BoFIII in about two years, so I'm having a tough time with some of it I wager. I'll play through it again as the story goes on.

So it's not a complete cross over, but I still feel like it counts. This story will also eventually OC heavy, and there will be eventual couple pairings, some OCxCannon and some OCxOC, which you have already seen a bit of. I'm hoping to hell I do this right. I'm not much of a story writer. This is my first serious project actually.

So please review, maybe with some tips and ideas, and well this will follow my head cannon as best I can, I'm probably going to have to change a lot of what we know as cannon as it goes. Also, I hope nobody objects to a Teepo resurrection, for those who have played the game. I thought it was a shame how he went though, with n real chance at life.

Also squint and in this chapter and later chapters you will see some cameos, and areas I have derived from Skyrim, to make this feel more like a cross over, and less like an original story.

Here's hoping anyone who takes the time to read this enjoys it. Alduin out.


End file.
